You haven't met me yet
by Oblivionokay
Summary: New year, new victims but the same old Nameless face. (Tw:murder)


**New year and yet more victims! This one was requested and has been a few time I just forgot. But here you lovely people go!**

* * *

Don't you ever wish you could just wake up one morning and the people you hate could just be gone? Well this is my reality. It's like picking names from a hat. I think it's referred to as random selection. It's not been so long this time, but yet another plan, another body with a different reason. I love listening to my own thoughts swirl around, nothing's better than when all the pieces of a puzzle fit together and you finally have a master plan.

He's messed with so many heads, broke so many hearts and in the moments where life threatened to take him into its grasp, to suffocate him until oblivion he did what he does best. He ran and never looked back. Not even to assess the wreckage he left behind him. The untouchable, the unbreakable and the fearless. Oh how things are never as they seem. He hasn't met me yet. I'm his worst nightmares all rolled into one.

The headlines tomorrow will be brilliant as always "Nameless on the prowl." Is my personal favourite so far. But back to the man in question. His arrogance makes me want to twist his arm around until I hear it dislocate, then to pull and war has the bone tears through his flesh and a sea of red surrounds him. People like him always get their just deserved even if it's by unofficial means. But who's going to miss him. If you really think about it, the list has only one or two names.

The light flickers off in his office as I look up at the window I see his shadow walk away from the door. My body moves before my legs even register. It's so cold out here, the frost nips at my fingers. The night casts down its love, the warmth of its guidance, the protection from all harm. The eerie silence, the lack of sirens, makes my blood warm with happiness. This is how I like it. His fate literally resting in my hands, not that of course he is aware of that yet. It's all part of the chase. The thrill, the power and the control. There will be no talking his way out of this one. This one is this real deal, the tough reality of hatred.

The doors slide open, I catch a glimpse of him in the hazy light. I tap my pocket, it's still there. I move ever closer, my body staying against the wall, we pass the arch way and walk around the side. This is my chance, the time has come. I've waited so long for this moment. To see taste his fear, to bathe in his pain and to smell his blood. I'm not wasting a second more. It's time. I take the knife from my pocket, I launch forward catching his arm with the blade, making him squirm and turn round. His face says it all. He knows it's the end. He knows who I am. Yes that's right I'm not so Nameless to him now. But to everyone else they'll be none the wiser. His eyes fill with fear and anger. He never thought I'd get the better of him. He's strong, he's the man, everyone loves him right? No wrong! He's just been kidding himself, poor soul. I admire the way the blade rips into his skin, it slices through his blood vessels and the blood begins to flow. His chest is a mess. 8 times I counted, 8 repeat stab wounds to the chest. He's gasping for breath as his lung collapses. The smile on my face is his last dying sight. He's gone for good. There's no coming back for that man. Good riddance is what I say.

I take out the HCl and clean the knife blade. Slipping them back into my pockets, I check one last time to make sure he's gone. He face is paler, his eyes still full of fear and the taste of blood fills the air. The sweet aroma of death. My work here is done. I walk off past the trees. The shadows lighting my path.

* * *

The morning is just as bitter as the night before. The chill hangs heavy in the air. The rotten stench of decay lines the paths. The freshness of the body obviously now slightly limited. The crowd gathered before me suggests they found him. The mass of people open up a little bit to allow the authorities in. They lift him upon to a stretcher and zip on the body bag is done up. I watch as the last memories of his face fade away. Poor, unfortunate Jesse, you met such a bloody end.

* * *

 **please review! I love knowing your views in my fics like this. And if you have any character requests I'll be happy to look into them and see what I can do. Also I would love to know your views on who you thinkThe Nameless face maybe xx**


End file.
